


The Dinner Party

by Fandompuff



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dinner, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, husband and wife, shelby!sister, under the table antics, very flustered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Summary: originally posted on my tumblr @fandom-puffIn which Alfie riles up the reader under the table... at a family dinner party.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Kudos: 67





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr @fandom-puff as a request! do check out my tumblr- there's lots more fics there :) I'm 1 follower away from 1000 which is SURREAL !!

“Right, for the last time, behave yourselves, boys,” Polly warned as Alfie’s car pulled up outside. “We’ll not have a repeat of New Years’ Day, John,” she hissed. 

John raised his hands in surrender. “Anything to avoid YN breaking my nose again,” he mumbled. 

A knock sounded through the house and soon Frances brought you and your husband into the drawing-room. “Tommy! Arthur! Shalom, shalom! John... Ada, I know you. Ms Gray, a pleasure as always, and of course, young Finn,” 

You smiled softly as you hugged your brothers, Arthur mumbling “Yeah, sha-shalom? Shalom and all that, yeah,” 

You wrapped your arms around your oldest brother and he murmured into your ear “He treating you good, YN?” 

“Yes, Arthur... he’s the most loving husband I could ask for, don’t you worry,” you pulled away and he smiled softly, corners of his eyes crinkling slightly at the sight of you so happy. You hugged Tommy and John tight around the neck. “Finn been behaving himself? Been playing in the snow much? Checking his whores?” you asked, making your younger brother blush slightly and shift his feet. “Gotten anyone pregnant, yet, Finny?” you teased. 

“No, he hasn’t, thank god. Told him I’d sever his balls,” Pol grinned and you hugged your auntie. She gave you one of her infamous looks as you greeted your sister. Polly’s eyes flickered between you, your stomach, and Tommy, arching her brows.

“Where’s Karl?” you asked her. “Is he taller than me yet?” 

she smirked. “Playing with Charles and Ruby. and nearly I reckon,” she giggled, pulling you in for a hug. You had always looked up to your sister, her being the only other girl in your family, and the glamourous big sister to boot. 

You returned to Alfie’s side, and he was chatting business with Tommy. You waited for them to finish, pouring yourself a drink, before saying “Thanks for letting us stay, Tom,”

“YN, love, you’re always welcome here. I suppose he is as well, so long as you behave yourself, eh, Alf,” 

You wrapped your arm around Alfie’s waist, leaning your head against his arm (you couldn’t quite reach his shoulder) and smiled as he laughed heartily. 

Soon, the Shelby clan- plus Alfie- gathered around the long table and ate merrily. You were chatting across the table, teasing John for letting his kids and dog run rings around him when you felt a firm hand pressed to your thigh. You hid your gulp by drinking some wine as Alfie trailed his hand further up, hitching your skirt up over your knee and up your thigh.

You were glad Tommy was able to afford ridiculously long table cloths. 

You let out a shaky breath, focusing on your meal as your husband teased the inside of your thighs. he leaned down to murmur in your ear. To Finn, who was opposite you, it was an innocent enough gesture, especially when Alfie pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek. The Shelby’s were used to your open affection. 

“Alfie... There are people here...” you whispered, stroking his beard gently. 

he smirked and tapped your nose. “If you behave yourself, I think I’ll skip dessert and have you instead,” he muttered and you nodded in agreement. As the dinner wore on, you covered up a lot of moans by swallowing plenty of wine. Arthur teased you about working your way through two and a half glasses throughout dinner but you simply complemented Tommy on his choice of red. 

An agonising hour later you quickly stood up, excusing yourself from the table. “Thank you so much for a lovely dinner Tom,” you said quickly. “But we left London early this morning... and... and I’m... tired...” you said. “Goodnight, everyone,” you hurried away, scurrying to the guest room that the maids had put your stuff in. Alfie left it another few minutes before excusing himself too. 

“They’ve gone to fuck, haven’t they?” Tommy said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. 

“Oh, most definitely,” Ada said slyly. 

***

“What the fuck took you so long?” you hissed as Alfie shut the door. 

“Didn’t wanna make it obvious, love, did I? and your brother’s house is fucking massive, I got lost three times and-” you shut him up, pressing your lips tight to his, and pulling him over to the bed. 

“Alfie, please don’t tease, not now, please,” you whined. “Look- feel how wet you made me at the table,” you tugged his hand to feel beneath your dress and he grinned lopsidedly at your arousal seeping through your underwear. 

“If you, right, didn’t like my teasing,” he smirked. “Why were you moaning, eh?” 

You blushed. “Because... because... oh shut up Alfie, and fuck me, please?” you pleaded, licking your lips. 

“tell you what, love,” he smirked, setting his hat and stick aside. “why don’t you strip me down and show me just how much you want my cock, yeah? And then I just might fuck you silly, eh?” 

Extremely happy with this compromise you began undoing his buttons, frantically removing his overcoat, waistcoat, hair shirt and vest, tossing them to the side as he chuckled at your eagerness. you dropped his trousers and he kicked them off his ankles. “Lie on the bed, Alf,” you said gently. 

“forgetting something, love?” he gestured to his underwear. 

“Lie on the bed, Alfie,” you repeated, a little firmer. He smirked and did as he was told, laying back and relaxing into the pillows, arms up and hands behind his head. you hummed softly, pressing your hand over his underwear, feeling his hot length twitch beneath your small hand. He hissed at the friction, licking his lips as you slowly lowered his underwear down over his cock. You moaned lowly, leaning down to flick your tongue over the sensitive, red tip, wrapping your lips around it and suckling like a lollipop, pressing your tongue against the slit. He growled low in his throat and bucked his hips up. 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell love,” he grunted, grasping a fistful of your hair. “Sit up before I come down your throat,” he demanded. “And take that pretty dress off as well,” 

You groaned, lapping up the salt of his precum. you shimmied out of your dress as quickly as was humanly possible and took the liberty of getting rid of your underwear too, leaving you naked in front of him. he licked his lips. “Eager, aren’t you?” he smirked, and you nodded. 

“Come ‘ere, darlin’“ he hummed. “come and sit yourself on my cock, eh?” you whimpered at his words and nodded, eagerly straddling him. You licked your lips, slowly settling yourself down on him, whining out loudly at the stretch and the gravity pulling you down more. Shuddering, you clenched your knees around his broad hips as you started gyrating your hips in a figure-of-8. 

Alfie growled primally, grasping your hips, surely leaving fingertip-shaped bruises on your flesh. You moaned out, starting to bounce yourself, pushing your breasts out. Seizing his opportunity, Alfie captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the pebbled peak the way he knew you adored, his groans rumbling around your breast and through to your heart as you fucked yourself on his cock. you grasped his hair in your fists, tugging desperately, pulling him up so his magical mouth could envelop yours in a bruising, knee-weakening kiss. You whined into his mouth as you rutted your hips, desperately wanting to reach your completion mounted atop his thick, pulsing cock. “Please, Alf! Please make me come!” he grunted in response and pinched your nipple roughly, tugging it away from your body and twisting teasingly. you gasped, a spasm of delicious, painful pleasure soaring down to your core, the pressure coiling tight in your belly as you climaxed. “Fuck! Fuck! Alfie!” you practically sobbed, falling forwards into his chest, hips still bouncing desperately. With a sloppy thrust upwards, he filled you with his come, groaning a mixture of your name and a hell of a lot of praise in a delightful combination of Yiddish and English. 

Breathless, you slid off his cock, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. “I love you, Alf,” you whispered gently tugging the bedsheets around you both as he turned on his side and pulled you tight to his chest, allowing a blissful sleep to overtake you both. 

Neither of you was aware of your family downstairs snickering and cringing at the sound of sweet YN Shelby making loud and passionate love to a Solomons, in Tommy Shelby’s house.


End file.
